O cinza e as outras cores do céu
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre o cotidiano de Draco Malfoy. x DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER, projeto Braistorm. Sessão Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário:** Sobre o cotidiano de Draco Malfoy.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada.**

* * *

><p><strong>O cinza e as outras cores do céu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROJETO BRAISTORM:<br>**

****Legião Urbana – Tempo Perdido:**  
><strong>Veja o sol dessa manhã tão cinza;  
>A tempestade que chega é da cor dos seus olhos castanhos<p>

* * *

><p>Às vezes há apenas o sol. São poucas as vezes, mas elas existem. Às vezes Draco acorda e encara o céu e ele está limpo e claro, com o sol brilhando para ele da mesma maneira como ele brilha para todos os outros – como se ele fosse igual a todos os seres do mundo, apenas mais uma coisa que um dia vai morrer, e provavelmente não será em uma guerra.<p>

Normalmente, esses dias são bons.

Ele acorda, vê o céu e volta a deitar. Ela se mexe, murmura alguma coisa, levanta, vê as horas e volta a dormir, dessa vez apoiada no corpo do marido. E eles dormem até tarde, ou dormem até serem acordados por feitiços especiais, ou pelas crianças, mas eles _dormem_ e, enquanto o fazem, tudo está bem.

Mas normalmente não é sempre e até mesmo dentro do às vezes há os _às vezes_.

Nessas vezes ele sente o cheiro dela e acorda e encara o teto e perde o sono. Nessas vezes, a realidade dói mais que o normal, porque o dia deveria ser normal e bom.

A única diferença é que não é.

Nunca vai ser.

A mulher ao seu lado não é Hermione.

**X**

Normalmente, há a tempestade. Tempestade ou chuva, tudo dá na mesma para Draco. Afinal, ali é Londres e Londres _machuca_ mais que ama. Londres é cruel porque a água destrói as pessoas, afoga-as em suas mágoas e transforma-as em pessoas que sabem mais o que é sofrer do que é amar.

Essa é a opinião de Draco e, normalmente, ele está sempre certo.

Mas a tempestade sempre vem para ele, como vem para os outros. As brigas com a mulher e os filhos chorando em seus quartos também pertence a outros. Ele não é único no mundo, nem pior a ninguém; é apenas mais um filho de um deus não-existente, como todos os outros.

Como. Todos. Os. Outros.

Normalmente, essa sensação de que ele é mais um no mundo, e que seu sangue não importa mais, o sufoca.

Se ele é mais um, por que não pode ser mais um com Hermione Granger?

Talvez porque ele seja comum, como todos os malfeitores. Ou talvez ela que seja diferente, no final. Um ser entre o superior e o inferior, uma quebra do código moral dos _muggles _e dos bruxos, uma falha no plano central.

Os dias de tempestade normalmente fazem com que ele seja uma pessoa filosófica demais, procurando por respostas para justificar sua vida infeliz. Para fazê-lo _não_ pensar que a culpa foi inteiramente dele – que alguém maior, mais poderoso planejou que ele não ficasse com a pessoa que ele mais amava.

Mas deus não existe, e esses dias de tempestade e filosofia costumam deixar o céu marrom – uma cor falha, que não é cinza, nem azul, nem branco, nem preto, nem nada. É sempre uma mistura de cores bonitas que fazem uma cor feia.

Mais ou menos como Hermione Granger.

**X**

Sempre as manhãs são cinza. E os dias inteiros. E até mesmo a noite. Tudo é cinza aos olhos de Draco, talvez porque ele tenha vivido assim por muito tempo. Normalmente, viver como uma pessoa cinza trazia mais momentos felizes que tristes, porque nunca haveria a total decepção, apenas o completo conformismo das coisas.

Às vezes, entretanto, viver como uma pessoa tão cinza quanto o céu era a mesma coisa que ser nada. Afinal, o cinza não possui harmonia. Não há como ser apenas cinza: ou você é mais claro ou você é mais escuro, e todo mundo pode perceber isso se tiver um bom par de olhos. E é isso o que dói mais; saber que todos podem notar que você nem é bom e nem é mal, mas tende a mudar de lado quando necessário.

É previsível. É cruel. É maldito. E não foi deus quem criou pessoas assim, porque ele não existe. Nem foi o demônio. Foram as próprias pessoas e suas próprias experiências.

Draco viveu em uma família que era boa e ruim, dependendo apenas de quem estava no poder; conviveu com amigos que também eram como ele, acreditando que sangue-ruins e mestiços mereciam ser eliminados, mas nunca tendo coragem para se importar de verdade com esse ideal; cresceu como um menino que era burro e inteligente ao mesmo tempo, sem conseguir criar uma harmonia entre seus planos e sua capacidade de aprendizagem.

Ele também é uma falha no plano.

E por conta disso ele sempre _nunca_ será perfeito para Hermione Granger.

**X**

Às vezes há apenas o sol.

Normalmente há a tempestade.

Sempre não há nada.

E Draco às vezes ama Hermione Granger, normalmente finge que ela não existe e sempre não a tem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Por alguma razão, acho que as pessoas não vão gostar muito dessa fanfic. E alguma razão, eu sinto pena disso; foi a minha DHr preferida até agora e acho difícil ser superada. Tem algo nela que me deixa orgulhosa.

**Reviews, alguém?**


End file.
